<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My.... Mothman?!?!?!1!?1 by pastaflavouredjuulpod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901154">My.... Mothman?!?!?!1!?1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaflavouredjuulpod/pseuds/pastaflavouredjuulpod'>pastaflavouredjuulpod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mothman (Folklore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cryptids, References to My Immortal, point pleasant - Freeform, the jersey devil is trans nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaflavouredjuulpod/pseuds/pastaflavouredjuulpod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HI MY NAME IS Y/N DARK'NESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY I LOVE MOTHMAN </p><p>this is so lazy im sorry but I will be rewriting all of my immortal as a mothman/reader au i swear</p><p>please join the server that is the reason this was made https://discord.gg/w2Ceg6N its wonbuns server very ccrackheadish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mothman (Character)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the ultimate mothman fucker works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/gifts">kyoukiros</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts">wonhaebunny</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_Sloth/gifts">Sin_of_Sloth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbutusunedo/gifts">arbutusunedo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is [Y/N] Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have [hair length] ebony [hair colour] hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my [where your hair reaches] and icy [eye colour] eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale [skin colour] skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m [your age]). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.</p><p>“Hey [name]!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Mothman!</p><p>“What’s up Mothman?” I asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” he said shyly.</p><p>But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER2 DONT FLAME ME BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2.</p><p>AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.</p><p>My friend, Jersey Devil (AN: Hades dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. They flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened their forest-green eyes. They put on their Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)</p><p>“OMFG, I saw you talking to Mothman yesterday!” they said excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.</p><p>“Do you like Mothman?” they asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.</p><p>“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.</p><p>“Yeah right!” they exclaimed. Just then, ,Mothman walked up to me.</p><p>“Hi.” he said.</p><p>“Hi.” I replied flirtily.</p><p>“Guess what.” he said.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.</p><p>“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.</p><p>“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.</p><p>I gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>help me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3.</p><p>AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.</p><p>I went outside. Mothman was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).</p><p>“Hi Mothman!” I said in a depressed voice.</p><p>“Hi [y/n].” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.</p><p>“You come in cold, you're covered in blood<br/>They're all so happy you've arrived<br/>The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom<br/>She sets you free into this life.” sang Bigfoot (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).</p><p>“Bigfoot is so fucking hot.” I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.</p><p>Suddenly Mothman looked sad.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.</p><p>“Really?” asked Mothman sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.</p><p>“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know bigfoot and he’s going out with Missouri fucking Monster. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.</p><p>The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Mothman. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Yowie and Bigfoot for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Mothman and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Mothman didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… Point Pleasant!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>